Cycles
by FireFlame102
Summary: Their lives are just a cycle, a cycle that needs to be broken. Warnings: Sasunaru, OOC.
1. Repeating Cycles

**Repeating Cycle**

**Naruto:**

Here I lay again on the brink of death and again it is for your sake, so that you will be safe. I lie here, waiting, either for my wounds to heal enough so that I can walk or for someone to find me laying here. I am trying my hardest, and perhaps in the end I will be able to bring you home safely. Even if it means the end of me.

How many times has it been now? How many times have I started a fight, just to find a hint of where you are, only to end up near death by the end of the fight, having learned nothing? I long for your warm embrace, your soft kisses. I will chase after you until the end, even if it kills me, for without you; I am dead. People say my once bright eyes are now clouded and grey, my once golden blonde hair is dirty and unkept, my tan skin has gone pale. I need you. This is the reason I chase after you, as a wolf chases its prey. I want nothing more than your safety. You are not safe where you are now. I must save you before it is too late.

Why did you leave me? I thought we were happy. Was I holding you back? Was I in your way? Or was it that you simply didn't want to drag me into your mess?

I sometimes wonder, why it is that I would die an infinite number of times just to save your life once. The answer is simple… I love you, and for you, I would die again and again, even if you wouldn't do the same for me.

And so I finally get up again, able to move again after hours of laying on the ground. I am ready for the next fight, hoping that the next will bring me closer to you. My mission is on repeating cycle: search, fight, fall, rise and again it starts search, fight, fall, rise. But in the end I Uzumaki Naruto, will save you, Uchiha Sasuke, or I will die trying.

**Sasuke:**

Here I lay again on my bed after a long day of training, and again I am thinking of you. I hope that you are safe, and that my brother has not yet gotten to you. I am working my hardest, for the faster I complete my goal, the sooner I can be with you again. I never stop thinking of you. Your bright blue eyes that never cease to amaze me, your golden blonde hair that shines brighter than the sun, your tan skin that contrasts nicely with my own pale skin. Your beautiful smile that makes even me smile when I see it. It all haunts me, forcing me to work harder, so that I can be with you again.

I hope that I did not hurt you too badly by leaving. I hope that you can forgive me. I hope that in the end you will welcome me back with your warm embrace. I miss holding you in my arms, kissing you, even just talking to you. I miss everything about you.

I some times wonder why I left you…the answer is simple, I love you, and I will do what it takes to protect you from those who wish you harm. I won't let anyone hurt you.

I finally dirt off to sleep, even my dreams are about you. I will work hard so that you will be safe. My life is one repeating cycle: wake, train, think, sleep, and again it starts, wake train, think, sleep. In the end I Uchiha Sasuke will return to you, Uzumaki Naruto, whether you forgive me or not.

**Sakura:**

Here I stand again, and again I am watching you fight. I wonder why it is that you push yourself so far, just for one little clue as to where he might be. Every time you fight you win, but you accidentally kill your opponent before you can get any information. Then you fall, near death yourself. I watch you lay there for hours, allowing your body to heal, and I stand here and do nothing. I do not help you, but you don't even notice I'm here. You don't notice me.

Why do you push yourself so far? Is it because you promised me you would you would bring him back? Is it because I love him and you want me to be happy? If that is the reason then you should stop this. I hate seeing you hurt like this. You look so helpless laying on the ground like that. I want you to be happy too, and you are clearly not happy. I sometimes wonder, if you had never promised me that you would bring him back, would you be trying so hard to bring him back? I hope the answer is yes, you would still try so hard. That way all of this is not my fault.

You finally get up and you are already trying to find another fight. I follow you, as I have since you began searching for him. My journey with you is one repeating cycle: follow, watch, wonder, do nothing and again it starts follow, watch, wonder, do nothing. In the end I, Haruno Sakura, will watch you, Uzumaki Naruto, rescue him, Uchiha Sasuke.

**Ok part one of three is done, I hope you liked it. Please Review!**


	2. Broken Cycles

**Broken Cycle**

**Naruto:**

Here I stand at last, and at last you stand before me. My cycle is broken. Finally I will be able to bring you home. At last you will be safe. As I stand here staring, you still don't know what I've been through to get here. Actually neither of us has said a word to each other. There are many things I want to say to you and ask you.

You are so beautiful, even more so than two years ago when I last saw you. You are so different form the last time I saw you. You are taller and more mature. Although you've always been serious and mature. I can't believe I am finally here with you. You're walking toward me now. What will I say to you? What will you say to me? Will you be willing to come back with me or will I have to force you? I want desperately to say something but the words are stuck in my throat, unable to get out. You are so close too me now, what will you do? The next thing I know you're holding me. I relax into your embrace automatically. Still neither of us has said anything, we just stand there, holding each other, like we used to, we don't need words to understand each other, but still I ask the question, the question I desperately need the answer to. "Will you come home?" my voice is shaky. I realize I won't be able to take your rejection, if you don't wish to come home. I wait, still in your arms, for your answer. It seems like an eternity before your reassuring squeeze comes and you say "Yes, I'll come," I relax again, not even realizing I had tensed up. You're coming home. I couldn't be happier. At last you, Uchiha Sasuke, and I, Uzumaki Naruto, can be together again.

**Sasuke:**

Here I stand at last, and at last you are here. My cycle is broken. I am so happy to see you again. Neither of us speaks. I stand here and take in your appearance. Your once tan skin is paler than my own, your hair no longer shines like it once did, and it is dirty and unkept. Your skin, what is visible, is scared. However the most disturbing change is how your once bright blue happy eyes are grey and clouded. I fear that these changes to your appearance are a result of my leaving. As I continue to stare at you I see the color returning to your eyes and my fears are confirmed, your change in appearance is my fault. I walk toward you hoping you won't back away. I walk cautiously, I want to comfort you, to assure that I won't leave again. I have finished my goals, my brother is dead. I am free to be with you. I finally reach you and wrap my arms around your waist, noting that you have lost a lot of weight, and pull you close to me, trying to assure you that I will always be here for you. We stand holding each other for what seems like forever. Then when I am least expecting it you ask "Will you come home?" your voice is shaky and you tense up. It surprises me how much you seem to depend on my answer being yes. I tighten my grip and respond, "Yes, I'll come," My answer is simple but it seems to reassure you, for you relax again. I don't want you to worry about anything. I, Uchiha Sasuke, will always be here for you, Uzumaki Naruto.

**Sakura:**

Here I stand awkwardly, but at last we have found him. My cycle is broken. I stand awkwardly behind you, but not too close. I watch as you stare at him and he stares at you. I don't have the slightest idea what to do. I want to run up to him, yelling his name. But I have learned there is a time and a place for things like that and this is neither the time nor the place. So I stand here feeling horribly out of place. He inspects you, probably noticing how much you have changed. He, like you, does not notice me. Instead he walks toward you. What is he going to do? He looks so calm. What I see causes my jaw to drop in surprise. He's hugging you, and not a hug between two friends either, a romantic hug, a hug between two lovers. Is this why you chased after him with so much determination? Is this why you were so determined to find him? Because you are in love with him just as I am? I would never have expected the two of you to be gay. It had never crossed my mind, not once. You, Uzumaki Naruto, have him, Uchiha Sasuke, and I, Haruno Sakura don't stand a chance.


	3. No Longer A Cycle

**No Longer A Cycle**

Here we are at last, able to be together for as long as we live. Taking care of each other. Loving each other. We are able to live happily. Knowing that together we are safe, Untouchable. We hold each other and think that we could not be happier. Our lives are no longer a cycle of continuous events, repeating on a daily or weekly basis. We broke our cycles when we were reunited at last. We no longer need a cycle to keep our lives going, for we have each other, and that is all we need.


End file.
